


Kiss Me Slowly

by kilgraves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hickies, Hurt/Comfort, I will add tags as I go son, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, One-Shots, Scisaac - Freeform, Smut, Teenagers, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilgraves/pseuds/kilgraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of random one-shots/drabbles about Isaac Lahey and Scott McCall (because they are perfect and I cry a lot ok). Each chapter is a separate story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hickies

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is going to be where I put all of my little Scisaac drabbles/one-shots that I write over time. Ratings will vary with each story (from general to explicit), and the themes and content will vary as well. I'll post the rating for each story at the beginning of the fic, along with any warnings (if I find them necessary). I hope you all enjoy!  
> I can always be found [here](http://princesharman.tumblr.com) on Tumblr ;)

**Rating:** Teen and Up

**Warnings:** Mentions of abuse 

Scott is fourteen and he’s never had a boyfriend before.

He’s had girlfriends here and there, but nothing serious, of course. He hardly thinks that Emma Henderson from kindergarten counts, seeing as she kissed him on the playground and then ran away ten seconds later. And Jasmine Ortega only “dated” him – meaning she sat with him at lunch and wore his jacket when they were at school – for two weeks in seventh grade. Either way, he’s definitely never had a boyfriend before, let alone a real relationship.

Until now, anyway.

Isaac is fourteen as well and he’s never so much as kissed anyone in his life.

His mom passed away three years ago and his father is still grieving (or so he says). He keeps Isaac inside most of the time, except for going to school. Isaac tries not to mind, but it’s hard because he wants to be able to do all the things kids his age seem to be doing; going on dates, hanging out with friends, playing sports – but he can’t. Whenever he asks his dad if he can go to the movies or out to eat, the man tells him that only kids with straight A’s – good kids, smart kids, kids with futures – are allowed to have fun. It always seems like no matter what Isaac does, it isn’t enough.

When he meets Scott, everything changes.

Their relationship starts out simply enough: going on dates every now and then (whenever Isaac can manage to get out of his house), walking each other to class, eating lunch together, kissing on the cheek in-between classes. Isaac is the sweetest person Scott has ever met, and Scott makes Isaac smile more than anyone else he knows. Everything is so new to both of them, but it’s not scary. It’s fun to explore and learn more about one another each day.

Sometimes Isaac will come to school with bruises – on his face or on his torso – and Scott will worry. But the taller boy tells him not to, because there’s nothing anyone can do.

“One day,” Scott breathes into Isaac’s ear, when they’re sitting side by side on the couch in his living room, “I’ll take you away from here, away from your dad, and no one will ever be able to hurt you again.”

Isaac smiles wanly and reaches to cup Scott’s face in his hands, “That means a lot, but you can’t promise that.”

“Yes, I can,” Scott replies, stubbornly, “I _promise_ I’ll always keep you safe.”

From that point on, whenever Isaac’s father has too much to drink and starts on him, punching and yelling, he thinks back to what Scott told him, and the blows don’t hurt as much.

They get better at the whole relationship thing gradually, learning new things, learning what the other likes. They learn how to kiss, how to touch, how to move together. Isaac learns that Scott absolutely loves to cuddle, which is one hundred perfect all right with Isaac because he kind of does too. Scott learns that Isaac loves to be praised, which is totally cool because he loves making Isaac happy.

There's an afternoon where they're sprawled out on Scott's bed, talking about Marvel comics and touching and kissing every few minutes. Isaac's on top of Scott, the shorter boys' legs wrapped around his waist lazily. He's got his lips pressed to Scott's, his fingers wrapped up in the fabric of his t-shirt, and Scott keeps whispering stuff into his mouth - _"you're so perfect", "I love it when you kiss me like this", "so hot, baby"_ , etc.

Soon enough, he begins to move down, pressing kisses to Scott's jaw, until he reaches his neck. Scott gasps when Isaac starts to suck a bruise into his skin, marking him at the base of his throat.

When Isaac feels him freeze, he pulls away, looking Scott in the eyes, "What's wrong? Is that not-?"

Scott blinks, "No, no, it's fine, it's just... You've never done that before - why'd you do it?"

There's a pause, in which Isaac breathes slowly and Scott watches him, waiting for his answer. When the boy finally responds, his cheeks are flushed and he can't meet Scott's gaze.

"I just want people to know you're mine," he squeaks, quietly.

Scott is silent for a moment, taking in Isaac's embarrassed expression, and then he grins because oh my god Isaac is so innocent and so nervous and so _cute_.

"I am yours," Scott whispers, pressing his forehead to Isaac's, who smiles shakily, "You're the best guy in the world."

And after that, everything comes more naturally to them, they become two halves of one whole, and start to understand that this is way more than just a high school fling; it's _love_.


	2. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac has a nightmare that Deucalion made Scott kill him to become an Alpha. Scott reassures him that’ll never happen.  
> Inspired by [this](http://sharmanizer.tumblr.com/post/56369450973/scisaac-week-tragic-tuesday-hurt-with-a) post.

**Rating:** Teen and Up

**Warnings:** Mild violence and nightmares 

At first, he doesn’t know where he is.

Everything is dark and blurry, and his head is throbbing from whatever it is that got him there. He sits up, wiping his eyes groggily, and looks around the room, blinking to clear his vision. He takes in his surroundings and realizes he isn’t alone. He can’t see anyone, but he knows someone else is in the room with him – another werewolf – maybe even more than one. 

It’s still, too still, and he’s nervous – something isn’t right. He shouldn’t _be_ here; he doesn’t even know how he got here in the first place. Racking his brains, he tries his hardest to remember what happened to him – but he can’t, not really. He can remember someone grabbing him from behind, he can remember struggling, the feeling of something very heavy striking him across the head, and losing consciousness, but that’s all. He can’t remember faces or scenery or anything apart from pain.

There’s a noise and he straightens up, eyes wide and chest heaving.

“Isaac,” a familiar voice murmurs from behind him.

He turns around and sees – who else? – Deucalion standing a few feet away, at the foot of the stairs. He feels his eyes flash gold at the sight of him, his fists clenching instinctively, and he tries to stand up but his legs won’t let him.

“What did you do to me?”

Deucalion smiles, folding his arms across his chest, “The question isn’t what did _I_ do to you, but rather what will _he_ do to you?”

The beta’s eyebrows furrow, before he hears a growl from behind him, and turns to see the one person he knows he can depend on, no matter what: “ _Scott_ ,” he breathes, relieved, “What’s going on? What does he–?”

He trails off when he sees the look on Scott’s face; it’s dark, sinister, unlike him, and his teeth are bared. He’s _snarling_ , and Isaac doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know what’s wrong. All he knows is that this isn’t Scott, something’s not right, and he can feel cold dread spreading through his body, chills running down his spine at the way Scott’s staring at him.

“Scott,” he whispers, holding up his hands in surrender, “Scott, it’s me, okay? I-It’s Isaac, and whatever’s happening, whatever he’s told you – _don’t_ listen to him. We can figure it out, I promise–,”

“In order to become the alpha you’re meant to be,” Deucalion says, addressing Scott now, his voice quiet and sure, “You have to do this first, and it’s just the first step to something so much bigger.”

Isaac whips his head around to look at Deucalion, before looking back to Scott, and he still can’t get his legs to move, can’t get himself to get away, to run like hell until he’s safe again. He can feel his throat closing up on him, can feel himself shrinking under the seething look Scott’s giving him.

“ _Kill him_ ,” Deucalion murmurs, a sneer curling on his lips.

Isaac’s eyes widen, and he tries to move, to hide, to protect himself, but Scott’s already on him, grabbing him by the neck. The beta growls, low in his throat, eyes burning yellow, as Scott looks down at him with a level of animosity that Isaac’s never seen in anyone before. He fights, kicks his legs, tries to claw at any part of Scott he can reach, but Scott’s stronger than him.

“Scott, don’t, _please_ –!”

His words are cut off by a sharp, stinging pain in his chest, and he glances down to see Scott’s hand on his torso, his claws digging deep into Isaac’s skin.

Isaac’s eyes turn back to their usual blue as he starts to cough, to choke on the blood that’s filling his mouth. His body is going limp, his breathing ragged, and he tries to say Scott’s name, tries to say it because it’s all he knows, and he’s the only person Isaac has ever truly been able to trust, but he can’t. All he can do is fight and try to breathe, even though he knows he’s going to die.

_He’s killing you._

_You’re dying._

_You’re weak._

Isaac can hear Deucalion and the rest of the alphas laughing, can hear Scott joining them, and he can’t fight it anymore. He can see Scott’s gold eyes slowly turning red, as the life drains out of him. He’s so tired, so out of it, and his eyes are heavy, his whole body aching, every nerve on fire.

He closes his eyes.

But just as soon as he’s closed them, he’s being shaken, and his eyes fly open again. Only this time, he’s not in the penthouse anymore, he’s in bed, and Scott is hovering over him, looking worried. On instinct, Isaac recoils, curling in on himself, his body shaking. Seconds after he does, however, he feels ashamed, because he knows it was just a dream, knows it wasn’t real.

“Isaac?” Scott’s voice is soft, calm, and Isaac feels a huge wave of relief wash over him because this is _his_ Scott, and he’s going to be okay, “What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?”

The taller boy can only nod, eyes wide and fingers twisting furiously, nervously, at the hem of his t-shirt. It’s something he always does when he’s anxious, and Scott knows it; he reaches out and takes Isaac’s hands in his, steadying him.

“What was it about?”

Isaac is quiet for a few seconds, trying to calm himself down, to breathe and think and be all right, before he whispers, “I was in the penthouse, and… Deucalion was there, and so were you. You weren’t acting like yourself, and I tried to run but I-I couldn’t. And he… He got you to kill me.”

Scott’s eyes widen in shock, and Isaac moves closer, burying his nose in the hollow of Scott’s throat, as the omega’s strong arms wrap around him tightly.

“It was just a nightmare,” he murmurs, soothingly, and Isaac breathes in his scent, taking comfort in the fact that Scott is here, and that he’s his, “It wasn’t real, baby, it couldn’t be real. You're safe, you're alright...”

There’s a long silence, in which they just lie there, under the covers; Isaac’s breathing growing more and more steady by the minute; Scott pressing kisses to the top of his head.

Then, Isaac speaks up, “Could you do it?”

“To you?” Scott rubs a hand up and down his back, and sighs, “ _Never_.”

That’s all Isaac needs, and he drifts off to sleep again, in the safety of Scott’s arms.


	3. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Isaac wears glasses and Scott is turned on by them.

**Rating:** Mature  
 **Warnings:** Language, I guess

When Scott walks into his bedroom, he finds Isaac already sitting at his desk, head down and history book open in front of him. They have a project due in two days that they still haven't started on (partly because they're lazy but mostly because they're perpetually horny) and are determined to get a decent chunk of it done tonight. Scott sets his backpack down beside his bed and moves over to lean in and kiss Isaac on the cheek, making the beta hum contentedly.

"Hey baby," he murmurs, before looking up at Scott, "Ready to get to work?"

Scott's 99.9% sure that his heart actually stops beating for a couple of seconds.

Isaac.

Wearing glasses.

Holy. _Shit_.

The omega blinks slowly, stupidly, not saying anything in response to Isaac's question. He can't stop staring at the curly-haired boy; he looks like a sexy librarian, the kind where you'll check out the most random books just to get a chance to see them, or make constant noise just so they'll come and tell you to be quiet. 

"Scott?" Isaac asks, snapping him out of his momentary stupor, "You, uh, okay?"

Scott can feel his cheeks flushing, and goddammit, why does he always have to be so obvious? When Isaac locks eyes with him, he bites back a gasp because it's truly just _that_ hot.

He feels like he's overheating, but does his best to act normal, "Yeah," he replies finally, grinning shakily, "Yeah, let's get started. We've got a lot to..."

He trails off to stare at Isaac again, who looks more than slightly alarmed at this point. "Babe, are you sure you're alright?"

Scott's gaze darts from Isaac's eyes, framed by the dark glasses, to his lips, full, red and in stark contrast to his pale skin. His mind is working over time, a million thoughts running through his head at once and he knows he has to do _something_ soon because Isaac is looking at him like he's sprouted wings.

When Isaac starts biting his lip nervously, Scott can't take it anymore. He leans down and pulls Isaac in for a messy kiss, their teeth clacking together and tongues slipping into each other's mouths clumsily. Isaac lets out a surprised gasp, but welcomes the sudden outburst, wrapping his arms around Scott's middle and pulling him close until he's straddling Isaac's lap.

"So hot," Scott breathes, in-between heated kisses, "You look _so_ fucking _hot_ in your glasses, baby."

Isaac giggles into Scott's mouth, sucking on his bottom lip before murmuring, "I was wondering if you'd notice or not."

It takes them only a few minutes to shed their clothes, opting to use the floor even though the bed is just a few feet away. Isaac's stretched out under Scott, who's sinking down onto Isaac's cock, moaning softly as he does.

When Isaac reaches up to take his glasses off, Scott stops him, grinning, "Leave them on."

Yeah, they're _definitely_ not getting that project done tonight.


	4. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets jealous when he sees Isaac flirting with a barista at a coffee shop, so he decides to remind his boyfriend who he belongs to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on [this](http://scisaacanal.tumblr.com/post/57168386657/isaac-flirting-with-cute-boy-scott) lovely post.

**Rating:** Explicit

 **Warning(s):** Sexual content, language.

He doesn't notice it at first. 

Well, he does - how could he  _not_? - but it doesn't bother him for the first couple of seconds.  _  
_

At first, it just looks like Isaac - his boyfriend - ordering coffee, while Scott waits for him at a table a few feet away. Scott locks and unlocks his phone a number of times, absentmindedly, not really paying full attention to what's right in front of him. After a minute or two, he looks up from his phone and is taken aback by what he sees.

Isaac's leaning up against the counter, smiling that incredibly,  _obnoxiously_ hot smile of his and chatting animatedly with the - very cute, Scott has to admit - barista. It takes him a frenzied moment to work out which emotion he's supposed to feel - jealousy or annoyance or just plain fucking anger. However, when Isaac reaches out to fix the boy's collar, all of his possessive instincts flare up and he feels his eyes burn gold. He can  _smell_ the lust Isaac's feeling as he flirts with the guy, and it fills him with jealousy, something he hasn't truly felt in this relationship before. Isaac's always been so good about knowing who he belongs to, but evidently he needs a bit of a reminder - and fuck, Scott plans to give him one. 

He nearly sends the chair he was sitting on flying as he rises to his feet, clenching his fists and starting towards his boyfriend. 

When Isaac sees him, he smiles, "Hey, baby, I was just about to call you over here. This is-,"

"Don't care," Scott cuts him off, icily. 

Isaac's eyebrows raise, his eyes glinting curiously, but before he can say anything else, Scott grabs him by the arm and drags him away from the counter, from the barista and from whatever fucking drinks he ordered for them. He pulls him all the way into the bathroom, ignoring his protests, and pushes him into one of the stalls. 

"What the fuck, Scott?" Isaac cries, as Scott locks the stall door behind them. "What are you doing?"

Scott smiles and then pulls Isaac to him, crushing their lips together as he breathes, "I saw you flirting with that guy."

Isaac lets out a surprised whimper when Scott moves down to bite at his neck, "Scott, I wasn't-,"

"Yes, you fucking were," he growls, knotting his fingers in Isaac's curls and eliciting a yelp from him, "You touched him - his scent's  _all over you_."

"I didn't mean for it to-,"

But Scott's already unzipping his pants, pushing them down his legs, slipping a hand under the waistband of his briefs and wrapping his fingers around Isaac's cock. The taller boy gasps, his head falling back as he grinds his hips forward in spite of himself.

"That's right, baby," Scott hisses, swiping a thumb over the head and smirking when he realizes Isaac's already leaking, "That guy out there could never make you beg for it, not like I can."

" _Scott_ ," he pants, voice thick with want, "Fuck, Scott, please." 

"What do you want, baby?" Scott breathes, his hand slowing to a maddening pace that makes Isaac want to scream, "For me to fuck your tight ass open against the stall door? Remind you that you're mine? So hard that everyone outside'll be able to hear the way you sound when you come for me?"

Isaac doesn't say anything, he can't do anything but whine for it -  _like he always does,_ Scott thinks to himself. He slides Isaac's briefs down his legs and pushes him forward so his face is pressed up against the stall door. He pushes his own pants down just enough to get at his cock, flushed and hard. Isaac tries to grind his ass back against it, but Scott uses one of his arms to pin him to the door, so that all he can do it whimper and beg.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Scott,  _please,_ baby,"

When Scott finally pushes himself into Isaac, the beta lets out a breathy sigh of relief, followed by a sharp gasp as Scott starts to thrust. Usually, he would take his time, but now he's fucking Isaac within an inch of his life, making the boy bite his lip to stifle his screams, his claws coming out as he rakes them across the door. 

"Who do you belong to?" Scott growls into Isaac's ear, hands gripping his ass firmly as he continues to thrust. 

" _Fuuuuuck_ ," Isaac moans - he's not going to last long at all, "Y-You, Scott, only y-you."

"Mmm," Scott leans in to suck a bruise into Isaac's pale shoulder, "And who's my filthy little cock slut?"

Isaac fucking _keens_ at that, throwing his head back and granting Scott further access to mark his neck with his teeth, "I-I am,  _ohgod,_ I am - please, make me come, please-!"

Scott doesn't say anything, just bites Isaac's earlobe and keeps up that rhythm, slamming into him again and again, his hips slapping against the taller boy's ass with each thrust. There are frustrated tears shining in Isaac's eyes because he  _needs_ to come, needs to show Scott that he's his, that he doesn't want anyone else to do this to him, not ever. He can feel that tightening sensation in the pit of his stomach, the familiar wave that spreads from his toes all the way up to his chest, his heart. 

At one point, Isaac reaches down to stroke himself, but Scott grabs his hand and pins it to the door, "No - I want you to come like this, you're being so good for me, I know you can, come on, baby."

It only takes three more thrusts, one, two, three, and then he's coming all over himself, his vision going blurry as his cock shoots white ropes of come onto the door. His whole body is shaking, his bare skin rubbing up against the stall door as he takes Scott's continued thrusts like a champ. Isaac can tell Scott's close by the way his voice sounds as he repeats the word " _mine_ " over and over and over, forehead pressed against Isaac's back.

"Give me your come, baby, you know how much I love it," Isaac pants, breathlessly. 

That's all it takes - Scott's coming, letting out a long groan and clinging to Isaac as the only solid thing in the world. Isaac can't help but moan at the feeling of warm come inside him, and Scott whispers, "So, what did we learn today?"

Isaac rolls his eyes, but replies, "That you're way more possessive than I thought you were."

"Does that bother you?" Scott asks, pulling out and spinning Isaac around to face him. 

"No," Isaac says, grinning as Scott helps him get his pants back on, "I think it's hot." 

Scott just wraps his arms around Isaac tightly, pulling him down for a kiss and breathing, "I love you."

"I love you too," Isaac smiles, pressing his lips to Scott's temple, "And I'm happy to be yours." 

"Mmm, mine," Scott whispers, like a proud ten year-old, and Isaac kisses him again just to shut him up. 


	5. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac loves to cuddle with Scott, but is too proud to admit it sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://princesharman.tumblr.com/post/61253552263/my-headcanon-is-that-isaac-loves-to-cuddle-with-scott) adorable headcanon :)

**Rating:** General

**Warning(s):** None :)

"Baby, come _on_ ,” Scott whispers in the darkness of their room, “I want to cuddle.”

It’s around ten-thirty on a Wednesday night, and both of them are trying to sleep, but Scott doesn’t feel right since he’s not curled up with Isaac in his arms. Sometimes the beta does this; every so often, he’ll retire to his own side of the bed, facing away from Scott. While it isn’t pleasant, Scott figures that the reason he does it can be chalked up to the whole alpha dynamic thing. He’s too proud to admit how much he likes the closeness, but he also doesn’t want it to feel like he does whatever his alpha boyfriend asks of him.

"Not tonight," Isaac mumbles, rubbing his tired eyes and yawning.

Scott pouts, “Why not?”

The moonlight streaming in through the window over their bed illuminates Isaac’s face as he shrugs, “Maybe I don’t _like_ cuddling with you.”

Scott snorts, “Yeah, right. You know you’re a terrible liar.”

"And you’re… _stupid_ ,” he retorts, lamely, before turning away, his back to Scott, “I don’t want to, okay? Go to sleep.”

Scott nods, because he knows where this is going, “Okay, fine, whatever you want, pup. Good night.”

He gives it ten minutes.

Much to his surprise, _twenty_ minutes (highly impressive, by Isaac’s standards) after closing his eyes, he feels Isaac stirring beside him, rolling over slowly. Sure enough, the beta moves in close, burying his face in Scott’s neck, breathing in his scent and sighing, “I’m sorry, baby.”

Scott grins, “S’alright,” and wraps his arms around the taller boy, running his fingers through his soft curls.

"It’s just," he can feel Isaac blushing, "I can’t sleep without you holding me."

"I know," Scott whispers, matter-of-factly, smiling when Isaac leans up to kiss him, "I was waiting for you to change your mind. You know I love this, love _you_.”

"Mm," Isaac sighs, content, snuggling into Scott’s side, "I love you so much. You’re so _warm_.”

Scott presses a kiss to the top of his head, “Go to sleep, baby, you’re tired.”

"Okay," Isaac yawns, nuzzling his nose against his boyfriend’s throat and clinging to him like a security blanket, "I’ll see you in the morning. I love you."

Scott smiles, rubbing circles into Isaac’s back, “I love you too.”

"And next time I get all douchey about cuddle time, you’re totally allowed to play the alpha card."

"I won’t need to," Scott replies, a snarky grin on his face, "You always give in on your own, you little cuddle whore."

Isaac nips at his jaw indignantly, “Shut up.”


	6. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets jealous of all the time Isaac's been spending with Allison, and confronts him about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://princesharman.tumblr.com/post/56209613790/burythenight-just-imagine-a-scenario-where) post :)

"Isaac, what's been going on lately?" 

The beta's eyebrows furrow, "What do you mean?"

"Don't act like you don't know," Scott hisses, exasperatedly, "What's been going on with you and Allison?" 

Isaac shrugs, hands in the pockets of his jeans, and murmurs, "Nothing. We're friends, you know that-,"

" _No_ ," Scott cuts him off, shaking his head, "No, because I see the way you act around her. I-I see how much _time_ you spend with her."

"So what?" Isaac's got this guilty look on his face now, and Scott feels bad but it's almost like he can't stop the words from pouring out of his mouth, not now that he's started.

"You're always with her, and you smile so much when you're together and you have all of these similarities. Plus, she's _gorgeous_  and badass and sweet and it's okay if you like her - I just don't like being lied to."

Isaac blinks, annoyance etched into the crinkles by his eyes now, "I don't like Allison."

"I know you do."

"No. You really don't," he replies, curtly.

For some reason, hearing Isaac say this is what sets Scott off more than anything else. It feels like he's catching fire, confusion mixed with a bitter sense of betrayal coursing through his veins, and he starts to yell, starts to shout: "Stop lying to me! I can handle lies from certain people - but _not_ from you. Isaac, you were my fucking brother. I let you into my _home_ , I-I trusted you more than _anyone_! Everything that's happened - you've been one of the only people I trusted through it all, and I can't stand-,"

" _Scott_ ," Isaac interrupts, looking down at his feet, eyes dark.

"What?" Scott spits out, and he's so close to just walking away, because this is _way_ too much, too much to handle, to deal with. 

But then Isaac speaks again, voice soft and genuine: "It's not Allison I like. It's, um... It's you." 

There's a moment, before the words process in Scott's mind, where the alpha stands completely still, mouth hanging open. And then he makes sense of what Isaac's just said, lets it sink into his brain, replays the words over and over until he's got them committed to memory - and a small smile forms on his lips. 

"You do?" His voice is small, weak.

Isaac doesn't smile, but he does meet Scott's eyes before nodding slowly, a look on his face that says everything without saying anything at all.

Scott can't think of anything else to say other than, "I like you too."

And now, Isaac does smile. 


	7. Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Nessa](queenscisaacs.tumblr.com) asked me to write really dirty Scisaac smut for her, and god knows I can't say no to a request like that (especially coming from a sweet angel princess like Nessa), so this happened.

**Rating:** Explicit 

**Warning(s):** bp!Isaac, dirty talk so much dirty talk, sexy times, etc. 

"Hey baby?” Scott asks, on a lazy Saturday afternoon when they’re lying in bed together.

“Hmm?”

"Do you think you could come just from me talking dirty to you?”

Isaac furrows his eyebrows, “Probably not - I think I’d need at least  _some_  kind of stimulation.”

“Still,” Scott murmurs, pressing a kiss to Isaac’s jaw and slipping a hand into his briefs, “Wanna try it?”

Isaac gasps when Scott’s fingers dip between his folds, thumb rubbing lazily at his clit, “S-Sure. Whatever you w-want, baby.”

"You’re already so wet for me,” Scott says, running his tongue along Isaac’s collarbone, stroking his pussy, “You’ve got such a slutty little cunt, always so wet and cock hungry.”

Isaac lets out a whimper, pushing his hips up, desperate for friction of any kind, “Scott,  _fuck_ , I want you to make me come,  _need_  you to make me come.”

“I know you do, baby,” Scott breathes, pulling his hand out of Isaac’s underwear, fingers shining with wetness, “Don’t worry - I won’t let that pretty pussy go unfucked, but we’re gonna do this first.”

“Nnngh,” Isaac moans, canting his hips like a bratty slut, “Do something, please,  _please_ , I can’t-,”

Scott quiets him, moving to tongue at one of his nipples and whispers, “I bet you’ve come in your sleep before - from dreaming about being bent over and fucked until you scream. I can smell it on you in the mornings, takes everything in me not to push you up against a wall and shove my tongue inside you. I know you finger yourself at school sometimes, in the bathroom. And you try to be quiet but I can always hear you, no matter where I am. You’re always so horny, so desperate for a cock in your cunt - you’ll take it anywhere.” Isaac shudders, and Scott can see how wet his briefs are getting, can  _smell_  his pussy, “I bet I could fuck you in front of everyone and you would love it. You’d love having everyone watch you take my cock and come all over yourself until your legs shake and your thighs stick together.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Isaac gasps, and he’s dripping, completely soaked from how turned on he is, just from Scott’s words, “Scott, I need you,  _please _-,”__

"Not yet, baby," Scott whispers, sucking bruises into Isaac’s neck as he just keeps talking, keeps making his boyfriend squirm: "You look so hot right now, you don’t even know. All spread out and flushed, begging for me to fuck you. I’m gonna pound your sweet pussy until you scream my name, like you always do. I wanna come inside that tight cunt, watch it drip out of you after I’m done-,"

“ _Scott_ , fuck, please,” Isaac’s whimpering now, tears shining in his eyes, his entire body shaking, “Fuck me, fuck me so hard,  _please_.”

There’s a moment of silence and then Scott nods. Isaac keens, relieved, when Scott peels his soaking wet underwear down his long legs, exposing his pink pussy to Scott’s hungry eyes.

"So pretty, baby," Scott coos, pressing a kiss to Isaac’s inner thigh, "So pretty and wet and ready to be fucked."

Isaac whimpers, sucking on Scott’s bottom lip and murmuring, “Need it, baby, ‘m so wet,  _please_.”

Scott eases his boyfriend’s legs apart, pushing his briefs off so he can rub the head of his cock against Isaac’s center. And, as seems to be turning into a pattern with the alpha, right when Isaac lets out a contented sigh, Scott changes the game, moving in close to whisper, "I want you to ride me." 

Isaac lets out a frustrated whine - because,  _seriously_ , if he gets any wetter, he's going to stain the bedsheets - but there's no denying the effect the idea has on him. He can feel his pussy twitch, and he knows Scott notices.

There are a lot of things that Scott does to him that drive him absolutely up the wall with lust. He loves when Scott just comes out of nowhere, bends him over the kitchen counter and fucks him until he can’t breathe. He loves when Scott pins his arms over his head with one hand and fingers him open with the other. He loves when Scott  _uses_  him, pounds him hard and fast, claws digging into his skin deep enough to draw blood.

But most of all, Isaac loves when Scott lets him ride him.

So, of course, when Scott suggests exactly that, Isaac can't bring himself to say anything other than, "Yes, fuck,  _yes -_  oh my god, please."

Scott’s quick to move, rolling over to rummage through the drawers next to their bed until he finds what he’s looking for; a string of rope that they’ve used in the past. He’s even quicker at tying Isaac’s hands behind his back, and when the beta looks at him with wide eyes, Scott breathes, “Show me how much you want this,  _work_ for it like a good little slut.”

Isaac swallows a nervous gasp, but nods, because he wants to please Scott more than anything and show how much he loves him, but they've never done it like this before.

It takes a couple of seconds for him to straddle his boyfriend, because Scott doesn’t help at all, just lays back and watches. Isaac bites his lip, trying and failing to get Scott’s cock in him, despite how wet he is. He knows Scott won’t assist him, but when he tries and misses a third time, his cheeks burn red with embarrassment. If he could just use his fucking hands, he’d already be moving, panting,  _moaning-_

 _“_ Oh,  _fuck_ ,” Isaac gasps, when he finally manages to sink down onto Scott, taking him in all the way and glowing when the alpha smiles up at him proudly.

"So hot, baby," he murmurs, eyes dark and blown wide with lust as he watches Isaac catch his breath, "Love watching you bounce on my cock like this, such a good boy."

Isaac sucks in a breath, pulling his knees in close on either side of Scott’s waist and pushing himself up, then back down again. He moans when Scott’s cock hits that one spot inside of him, and when the alpha smirks, he wants nothing more than to touch him, to  _feel_ his skin.

The rope burns against his wrists as he starts to build a sloppy rhythm, fucking Scott in earnest. He can already feel sweat dripping from his hair mixed with a steadily growing ache in his thighs - but it’s  _so_ good, and Scott’s whispering all manner of filth with each move Isaac makes.

"God, look at you, taking it so well, so  _full_. You were made for this, weren’t you? To fuck your tight cunt open and make yourself come so hard you can’t see straight. Fuck, baby, I want to come deep in that sweet, pink pussy of yours and lick it out of you once we’re done.”

Isaac shivers, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he forces his legs to keep working, to not give out on him - because he  _needs_  to come, needs to feel Scott come inside of him. But it  _hurts._  It hurts a lot more than he thought it would, and his thighs are trembling with the effort he’s exerting to manage his rhythm, tears stinging his eyes. He can feel fatigue settling in, chest tightening uncomfortably and throat dry.

It’s not until his thighs are shaking so uncontrollably that he can barely manage to keep moving that Isaac pants, “Scott, I - I don’t think I c-can do it, it’s too much-,” and then he goes boneless, dropping onto the alpha and burying his face in the skin of his neck, mewling, Scott’s cock still deep inside. His pussy is throbbing, sticky liquid running down his thighs, and he feels so  _pathetic_ , he can hardly stand it. 

"Baby," Scott coos, wrapping his strong arms around the quivering, exhausted beta, kissing his sweaty forehead, "If it was too much for you, you should have said something. You don’t have to strain yourself like that for me."

Isaac squeezes his eyes shut, nuzzling at Scott’s collarbone, little breathy whimpers escaping his lips as he manages to choke out, “I j-just wanted to please you - s-show you how m-much I love you.”

He can feel Scott smiling, and then his hands move down to fumble with the rope around Isaac’s wrists, until he manages to get it untied and toss it onto the floor. The second his hands are free, Isaac’s reaching out and knotting his fingers in Scott’s hair, running them down his chest, cupping his face in the middle of a kiss. His wrists sting from where they were bound, but he doesn’t care - he’s starved for the feel of Scott’s skin. 

Scott rolls them over so he’s on top and the shift causes his cock to brush against Isaac’s sweet spot, making him whine. The beta locks his arms around Scott’s neck, holding him close and whispering, “ _Make me come_.”

The alpha presses a series of kisses to Isaac’s neck, snaking a hand inbetween them to thumb his clit. Isaac sobs, clinging to Scott as the only solid thing in the whole world, desperate for anything and everything he has to give him.

"Fuck me," Isaac chokes out, his cunt aching and desperate for release.

Scott pulls back and slams back in, hips slapping against Isaac’s pelvis. Isaac gasps, nails digging into Scott’s shoulder blades as Scott starts up a rhythm that makes him feel like he could cry, it’s  _so_  good. Scott leans down to suck at his collarbone, punctuating each thrust with a flick of his tongue.

Isaac has never felt so needy in his life as he does right now. Scott’s fucked him before - too many times to count at this point - but this is different, it’s too  _much_. His pussy is drenched, making wet little noises whenever Scott pounds into him. He’s already so close, right there on the verge of coming apart, and Scott knows it, he always knows when Isaac's close. 

"Gonna come for me, baby?" He hisses, gripping Isaac's hips and driving into him again and again.

Isaac presses his forehead against Scott's neck, sucking on his skin and panting, "Yes, yes, oh, fuck - please, need it,  _please_ -,"

His orgasm hits like a freight train, knocking into him and washing through him until he's dazed and sated beneath his boyfriend. Scott follows him over the edge soon after that, burying his face in the hollow of Isaac's throat, quiet gasps falling from his lips. 

"You’re so good," Scott breathes, nipping at Isaac’s jaw as he gradually finds the strength to move again, "Always so good for me. I love you so much." 

Isaac shivers, chest still heaving, and murmurs, “I love you more.”

"Impossible," Scott whispers, nuzzling his nose against Isaac's and holding him close.


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac shopping for Melissa's Christmas gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perfect angel princess peach cupcake [emily](http://layhey.tumblr.com) sent me this prompt, and it was so cute that I couldn't resist writing it :)

**Rating:** General 

"Babe, you really don’t have to go to so much trouble. I mean, I love my mom, but even I can’t afford to buy her $200 worth of perfume."

Isaac glances down at the various bottles of assorted scents he has in his arms and huffs, “I guess you’re right - but I have to get something nice.”

Scott sighs, moving in beside Isaac to peer into the glass cases displaying jewelry of all kinds. He watches the beta’s eyes dart back and forth, examining the price tags, trying to find one that he can actually afford. 

"You know she’ll love anything you give her," Scott murmurs, shifting his shopping bags into his other hand, "She’s the biggest sap when it comes to the holidays." 

Isaac doesn’t respond for a few moments, and then, “Well, what did you get her?”

Scott digs into the bag from Burlington Coat Factory, pulling out a long, dark purple coat with grey buttons, “She’s always complaining about how ratty her current coat is getting, so I figured it’s time she got a new one. I had to work a couple extra shifts at the animal hospital to pay for it, but I know she’ll love it.”

Isaac bites his lip as Scott carefully tucks the coat back into the shopping bag. Then, he sets the perfume bottles back down on the counter and spins on his heel to move back out to the main lobby of the mall. When Scott manages to catch up with him, Isaac’s got a look on his face that he’s seen there too many times to count. 

"What’s the matter?"

Isaac meets Scott’s eyes and whispers, “I just need to get her something special, okay? I need to let her know how grateful I am for everything she’s done for me.” 

The beta lets out a small sigh when Scott reaches up to cup his cheek in one hand, stroking gently with the pad of his thumb. Scott’s voice is soft, comforting, like always, “You could get my mom a cardboard box with nothing in it and she’d _still_ cry over it, okay? You’re thinking too much, babe - stressing yourself out for no reason. You’ll know the perfect gift when you see it. Plus, you’ve got plenty of time - Christmas isn’t for another week and a half.” 

Isaac’s quiet for a second or two, before smiling weakly and leaning down to press his lips to Scott’s. 

"I’m so happy I get to spend Christmas with you," he says, eyes brightening up at the mention of the holiday, "I really miss having a family to spend it with, you know?"

His voice gets softer as he says the words, and Scott kisses his jaw, “I know, baby, I know. It’s all going to work out, I promise.” 

Isaac doesn’t mention it for the rest of the time leading up to Christmas, and Scott can’t help but worry that he’s having an even more difficult time than he thought deciding on a present for Melissa. However, when December 25th finally rolls around, Isaac presents her with a medium-sized box wrapped neatly in shiny red paper. 

When Melissa manages to open the box, she pulls out a personalized turquoise coffee mug with the words ‘World’s Best ~~(Step)~~ Mom’ on it. 

Scott’s eyes dart from his beaming mother to his blushing boyfriend, and he’s about to speak just for the sake of breaking the silence, when Melissa says, “Thank you so much, Isaac - I _love_ it.”

As she leans over to kiss Isaac on the cheek, Scott catches a glimpse of Isaac - he’s grinning from ear to ear, positively glowing with pride and happiness - and can’t stop the smile that spreads across his own face. 

"Merry Christmas," the beta mumbles, directing the words to both Scott and Melissa.

Scott meets his mom’s eyes, seeing nothing but love in them - for both of the boys on either side of her - and replies, “Merry Christmas, Isaac.”


	9. Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac likes to borrow Scott's clothes.

**Rating:** General 

It isn’t until Scott gets home from Stiles’ house that he notices it. Isaac had stayed home to rest, and when he walks into his room, he finds the beta curled up in bed, sheets just barely covering his long legs. Scott can’t help but smile at how cute he looks when he’s sleeping; hair messy, lips parted slightly, quiet sighs escaping him as his chest rises and falls.

Scott follows his first instinct, taking off his coat and climbing into bed next to his boyfriend. He tries not to wake up, but as he makes himself comfortable, Isaac shirts and opens his eyes drowsily.

"You’re back early," he mumbles, voice thick. 

Scott laughs, “I was gone for three and half hours - you’ve been sleeping.”

Isaac grins - too sleepy to argue - and cuddles up to him, resting his head on his shoulder as the alpha wraps his arms around him. When he presses a kiss to the top of Isaac’s head, Scott notices something.

"Are you wearing my sweater?"

He can feel Isaac smile against his throat, “If I say yes, will you get mad at me?”

"No," Scott replies, stroking Isaac’s back, feeling the familiar fabric in his fingers, "I think it’s cute."

Isaac’s breath is warm on his skin when he whispers, “I missed you. It was cold, and it smells like you - so I just…”

Scott blushes, hugging Isaac to him tightly, and breathes, “I love you so much.”

"I love you too, baby," Isaac sighs, yawning. 

"Go back to sleep," Scott murmurs, pulling the sheets up to cover them both and letting his eyes slide shut. 


	10. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac "helps" Scott bake Christmas cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt sent to me by the lovely and wonderful [tori](http://sharmanroden.tumblr.com) :)

**Rating:** Teen and Up 

They’ve been in the kitchen for what feels like two hours now; Scott stirring the batter into cookie dough while Isaac flips through the cook book idly, trying to hide the fact that he’s staring at Scott.

"You know, you could find something useful to do," Scott suggests, snarkily, setting the bowl down on the counter and wiping his hands on the apron tied around his waist. 

Isaac’s eyes gleam as he replies, “But you’re so _cute_ when you’re baking - I can’t help but watch.” 

Scott huffs, but moves in close to kiss Isaac anyway. When he pulls away, he motions for Isaac to get down off the counter and says, “At least help me separate the dough on the tray, alright? We have to get these done before my mom gets home.” 

“ _Fine_ ,” Isaac mock-whines, grinning as he hops down from the counter and sidles up next to Scott. 

The alpha pours the cookie dough onto the tray carefully while Isaac pretends to yawn. Once they’re separated neatly into eight individual sections - cut into various Christmas-related shapes via the cookie cutters - he slips the tray into the oven, pushing the door closed. His hands are covered in flour and general baking ingredients, so he moves over to the sink to wash them.

When he turns back around, Isaac moves so quickly he almost misses it: scooping some excess cookie dough onto his fingers, he reaches out and smears it onto Scott’s face. 

"You’re lucky I love you so much," Scott mumbles, watching Isaac try to stifle his laughter, "Otherwise you’d be toast right now."

As he lifts a hand to wipe the goop off of his face, Isaac stops him, a sly glint in his eyes. 

"Let me," he whispers, taking a few steps forward until he’s inches away from Scott, almost nose to nose. Without another word, he leans in close and licks the dough away slowly, sucking at the sweetness near Scott’s mouth, swirling his tongue across his skin.

Scott smirks when the beta starts to dip lower, nipping at his jaw and pressing kisses to his throat. “You’re such an asshole,” he teases, closing his eyes. 

"Mmm," Isaac sighs, pulling back to look Scott in the eyes, a challenging look on his face, "It’s not my fault you’re so delicious." 

And just like that, Scott’s yanking him in for more, wrapping his arms around him and carding his fingers through soft curls of hair. 

When the timer goes off fifteen minutes later, they hardly take notice.

**Author's Note:**

> You should let me know what you think because feedback is my absolute favorite :)))))))


End file.
